Elastic Heart
by math-monkey
Summary: The past few weeks with her had forced me to admit that I love her and that there wasn't anything I could do about it. I had tried for ages to control my feelings, to convince myself it was just some dumb high school crush, or normal feelings that everyone had for their best friend. In the end, my heart had won and I couldn't stop myself. (2-shot fanslide)
1. Part 1

This is a 2-shot response to a fanslide prompt for "Elastic Heart" by Sia. I suggest you give it a listen before/during reading. Rated M for the second chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The door to my bedroom slammed shut behind me as I let the first sob escape my lips. I pressed the heels of my hands against my eyes, willing the tears to be sucked back into the ducts before they could fall, knowing that once they were released it would be hours before they stopped.

How could I be so stupid?

I had gone to Brittany's locker to finally be honest with her, to tell her how I really feel about her. Her locker, in the middle of the main hall at school, probably wasn't the best spot to confess my love to her, but I wasn't really thinking.

The past few weeks with her had forced me to admit that I love her and that there wasn't anything I could do about it. I had tried for ages to control my feelings, to convince myself it was just some dumb high school crush, or normal feelings that everyone had for their best friend. In the end, my heart had won and I couldn't stop myself from falling.

I had been watching her all morning. Her hair was in a messy braid that fell to the side of her shoulder. I loved when she had her hair that way, because I knew her little sister had most likely insisted on braiding it the night before. Brittany's lateness to first period confirmed my thoughts; she hadn't had time to fix her hair since she woke up.

I spent the day trying to figure out how to do it, how to confront her and spill my guts. I didn't really know how she would react. On the one hand, she might already know; in fact, I was pretty positive she did. But on the other hand, she could be horrified and totally freaked out. I knew the second option was unlikely, because her sexuality was as fluid as the ocean and there was no way she would give a rat's ass if mine was capital-G-gay.

It took me until right before lunch period to find her. She was struggling with her locker combination, as she always did, and I stood back for a beat or two until she managed to get it open. A couple of textbooks immediately fell out and onto the floor, but she didn't seem to mind. She just watched them tumble before stuffing her backpack into her locker and removing the pen from behind her ear before placing it into her mouth.

I thought now was the best time to approach her, so I walked up and bent down to pick her books up for her before she had the chance.

"Oh," she started as she looked down at me crouched beside her. "Hey, Santana."

I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact, not yet.

"Hi," I muttered, slowing standing and straightening the books in my arm before handing them to her. "Here."

"Thanks," she said cheerily, taking the books and turning to push them into her locker on top of her backpack.

I sighed, knowing I couldn't keep it in any longer. She was so cute and sweet and I had to face this eventually.

"Brittany," I started, my tone more serious than intended.

She turned to me, her locker door still open, giving me a perfect view of the pictures of us that were stuck to the inside. She furrowed her blow slightly upon seeing my expression, our eyes finally meeting.

"You okay?" she asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said, letting out the breath I had been holding. "But I need to tell you something."

"Oh-kaaay," Brittany started, closing the door to her locker quietly, not bothering to fix the lock. "Wait, does this have anything to do with what happened to Zizes in the cafeteria today? Because, Santana, I know you can be cruel, but that was probably a little too much."

I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped from my lips.

"No, Britt, not that. I didn't have anything to do with it."

Brittany brushed some of the loose strands of hair that were in her face behind her ear, smiling.

"Cool."

I took a step closer to her, taking in one last breath before speaking.

"Brittany, I need to talk to you about something really important. About me," I started, my eyes roaming the hall before landing on hers. "About…_us_."

"Sure, okay," she answered, looking as confused as ever.

It was now or never.

"I have feelings for you," I said, my brown eyes locked on her blue. "More-than-friends-feelings, Brittany."

Her brow furrowed, eyes never leaving mine.

"Do you get what I'm saying?" I asked, eager to continue but not wanting to confuse her further.

She just nodded her head, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, waiting for me to continue.

"I know I've dated a lot of boys and stuff, and I know we kiss sometimes and I told you it didn't _mean_ anything…but that was a lie. It did mean something, _does_ mean something, to me."

Brittany's expression didn't change, but something shifted in her eyes as she listened.

"Brittany, I—I love you, okay? I love you. And not just in a best friends way. In a…_romantic_ way."

I waited a beat.

Then another.

And then another.

"Say something," I said, almost a whisper.

That seemed to jar her back into reality, and she shook her head slightly.

"Santana, I…" she started, willing the words to come to her. "I don't really know _what_ to say."

Her eyes were boring into me, and that was all it took. I looked back at her locker for a split second before speaking again.

"Forget it, okay? Just—forget it."

I turned on my heel and pushed through the crows of kids, my hands gripping the straps of my backpack, knuckles white. I turn to look for her, didn't stop until this moment, when I was finally alone, closed up in my room.

Why did I think she wouldn't be freaked out? Why did I think everything would turn out okay? She was my best friend; She had been for pretty much our entire lives. Springing this on her in this way, it was foolish. I should have known that her reaction wouldn't be a positive one. I should've have known she'd be repulsed, or weirded out, or shocked, or whatever the hell it was that made her respond the way she did.

The tears came, and I let them. I walked to my bed and climbed onto it, curling into the fetal position, face pressed against my pillows. There was no use in trying to remain calm. Nothing was going to be okay. My world, the one I had worked _so hard_ to build and keep intact, was quickly crumbling, and there was nothing I could do about it.

My sobs wracked my body, my nose so full of mucus that I was gasping just to breathe. I couldn't stop the sounds that were coming out from between my lips. I had never cried like this in my entire life, and it was terribly painful but also kind of a relief. At least I could move on now. I could go back to being a stone-cold bitch and none would be the wiser.

Except, that is, for Brittany.

Of course, at that precise moment, there was a soft knock on my door, and before I had time to register it, the door was slowly pushed open and I heard my name being called, softly.

"Santana?"

It was Brittany.

* * *

Part 2 coming soon


	2. Part 2

Warning: graphic sex!

* * *

I took one last gasp of air and held my breath, my body completely still.

Of course she followed me. I should have thought about that. I should have gone somewhere else. I should have done this entire thing differently.

She approached me slowly, and I heard her drop her bag to the floor before I felt the side of my bed sink down with her weight.

"Santana," she said again, this time with slightly more force.

I curled further into myself, sniffling slightly, trying to wipe the tears from my face so she wouldn't see, as if she didn't already know I'd been crying.

I felt her hand grasp my bicep, pulling slightly, trying to get me to turn and face her. I struggled against it, so she stopped pulling, but didn't move her hand.

"Please, San…talk to me," she said earnestly.

I scoffed, then broke into a small coughing fit. She squeezed her fingers around my arm to comfort me, but it didn't work.

"I said everything that I needed to say, Britt."

I heard her sigh and felt her movement on the bed, shuffling closer to me.

"Then look at me. _Please_."

I couldn't resist the urgency in her voice, so I begrudgingly rolled over to my other side so she could see my face, but I kept my body relatively closed off from her.

She was sitting cross legged beside me, in the middle of the bed, and I saw her reach for my face, but I stopped her before she could brush my tears away.

"Don't," I said sternly. It came out harsh but I didn't care, not anymore.

Her hand froze in the air and she slowly brought it back down to her lap, where she began fiddling with her nails. I finally brought my eyes up from her knees to look at her face, and what I saw surprised me, probably more than it should have.

There were tears in her eyes about ready to spill out, and the look of concern on her face was foreign to me. Her brows were knit together and her lips were in a tight line. I had never seen her like this before.

"I'm sorry," she started, her eyes leaving mine for a moment to look into her lap, before making eye contact with me again. "I didn't—"

"No," I interrupted. "No Brittany. _I'm_ sorry. I was stupid. What I said was stupid."

Brittany's eyes softened, and she stopped her fiddling.

"You're not stupid, Santana. Nothing about what happened was stupid."

I rolled my eyes, getting more irritated and uncomfortable with her presence with each second that passed.

"I didn't react the right way," she started, her tongue poking out to moisten her lips before darting back in again. "I didn't mean—I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression."

I shifted positions, confused by what she meant.

"Can you please sit up?" she asked me, and I complied, suddenly eager to hear what she had to say.

I sat facing her with my legs crossed. I used the sleeve of my jacket to wipe my face and nodded for her to continue.

"When I said I didn't know what to say…Santana, you have to know that's exactly what I meant. You know how I am," she sighed at herself, rubbing her fingers along her temple. "I'm bad with words."

She glanced up at me, and smiled.

"What does that _mean_, Brittany?" I asked, even more confused than before.

I looked down and watched as she reached for my hands, and I let her take them. She scooted closer to me, until our knees were touching, and I felt my heartbeat pulsing in my throat.

"Santana," she said, and my eyes met hers. She was still smiling, and the sudden realization of what she meant hit me.

"Wait, what?" I asked, startled by the sound of my voice. "You…_what?_"

She merely laughed and leaned into me, pulling me towards her before pressing her lips to mine. It was soft but passionate, and I felt myself get lost in it, my chest tightening with butterflies and my stomach dropping down into my groin. We kissed for several moments before we finally broke apart, and all I could see in her eyes was adoration.

"You have to know, San," she started, her smile reaching her eyes. "That I love you. I love you, _so_ much. I always have, since I can remember."

Relief flooded through my body and I couldn't help but laugh. What the hell was happening? One minute my life was over and the next, it felt like it had just begun.

"I'm sorry I didn't say it back at school. My thoughts and words got all jumbled."

She smiled shyly at me and I couldn't resist her any longer. I reached up to grasp at her neck and pulled her toward me, our lips meeting with an explosion of emotion.

"Brittany," I mumbled against her lips, and she answered with a hum.

She pressed her palms against the flat of my lower stomach as she pushed me down onto my back. My fingers played with the hairs at the back of her neck, tugging slightly. She readjusted herself so that she lay between my legs, and my lips parted so that I could taste her mouth more freely.

I couldn't stop the tightening feeling from returning to my chest, but it felt so good I couldn't even think straight anymore. Brittany pulled away and looked down at me, her smile brighter than ever, and I smiled right back at her. She pushed her fingers further up my stomach, taking my shirt with her, and I leaned up into her to allow her to pull it up and over my head. She threw it to the side and kissed me again before moving her lips to my neck, sucking and nibbling lightly.

I moved my hand down to the hem of her shirt, wanting us to be on an even playing field.

"Off," I demanded, pulling at her shirt with both fists.

She didn't respond, just sat up straight and removed the offending material in one swift motion. My eyes fell to the tops of her breasts and I pulled her down on top of me, my hands reaching around to unclasp her bra. She let me remove it, slowly, and once it was lost with the rest of our clothes I pressed my hands against her upper back and pulled her down to me. We kissed again, this time more slowly, all tongues and hot breath, and I felt heat spreading from my stomach down to the space between my legs.

I hummed into her mouth and she pulled away again, returning to my neck while tracing her fingers up the sides of my stomach.

I moaned, this time a bit louder, and arched my back to give her access to the clasp of my own bra. She unhooked it with one hand and pulled the material off of me quickly, returning her mouth to my neck. She trailed kisses down to my chest, slowly, until she reached one of my nipples. She kissed around it and flicked it with her tongue lightly, causing my hips to jerk up into her. She smiled and brought my nipple into her mouth, sucking it gently as she palmed my other breast with her hand.

"_Shit_," I let out, gasping for breath as I pressed myself into her mouth. I moved my hands down her arms to her sides, ghosting my fingers up and down gently, feeling goosebumps rise with each stroke. I scratched my nails down her stomach and then back up, taking both of her breasts in my hands and squeezing softly. She moved to my other nipple, giving it the same treatment, before coming back up to kiss me more deeply.

I took this opportunity to reach for her belt, unbuckling as deftly as possible from this angle, before beginning to work on the button of her jeans and then the zipper. Once they were all undone, I attempted to push her pants off of her, but failed because of our current position.

I let out a frustrated sigh and she giggled at me, shifting her body so that she could shimmy out of the jeans while supporting herself above me. She kicked her pants to the side and once she was settled again, she leaned down to begin kissing just below the curve of my right breast. She left lingering kisses all along my stomach, stopping to lick and suck here and there, before finally licking along the hem of my pants.

"Britt," I started, but the rest of the words were swallowed when she began unbuttoning my jeans. She moved her hands to my sides, sliding my jeans off of me quickly, removing my feet from the bottoms one at a time before returning her mouth to the last place it occupied.

I closed my eyes, my hands making themselves at home in her long blonde locks as her fingers hooked under the waistband of my underwear. She removed them, tossing them onto the floor, then adjusted her body to return her face to mine. She cupped my cheek with her hand, her eyes boring into mine, her smile brighter than ever.

"Hey," she said, effectively clearing me from the fog of arousal.

"Hey," I answered, looking up at her.

She leaned down to kiss me, and I couldn't resist her. Our tongues tasted each other and I wrapped my arms around her back, pulling her body flush against mine.

She pulled back ever so slightly.

"I love you," she whispered, and my chest exploded with feelings.

Only thirty minutes before I was running away from her, my heart broken, and now here she was, laying on top of me, confessing her love for me, _to_ me, and I couldn't have been happier.

"I love you back," I said, a smile plastered to my face.

She pulled back and pressed kisses all the way down my body before settling between my legs, parting them gently. She kissed the inside of my left thigh, then my right, moving higher and higher before licking the crease between my thigh and my center. She adjusted then, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat as she pressed her tongue against my entrance, tasting the juices that had no doubt begun to pool there. She moved her tongue up to brush against my clit, and I felt hot all over. She continued her movements, licking from me from bottom to top, before focusing all of her attention on my clit. My hands found themselves, again, in her hair and I pulled gently, urging her to continue.

"Woah," I let out, and it ended up somewhere between a moan and a whisper.

I heard, and felt, her moan into my center and it caused me to press my hips up to meet her mouth eagerly. She moved her right hand from my stomach down to my thigh and began kneading it gently, slowly inching toward my entrance. When her fingers finally met my wetness, I moaned louder than before and lifted myself once again to egg her on.

She had formed a steady rhythm, her tongue moving over my clit repeatedly, and I couldn't help the gush of wetness that I felt rushing out of me. She must have noticed it too, because she began licking faster and pressed one finger slowly inside of me. My muscles clenched around her, and it was only a few moments before she added another finger, pushing them deep inside and curling them just right to hit that spot she always knew how to find.

"Oh God, Brittany," I gasped, seeing stars behind my eyelids. I was close, and she began to speed up everything she was doing to me in anticipation of my release.

I couldn't help the way my body moved, pelvis thrusting upwards to meet her with every stroke. I was in complete ecstasy, and she knew it. She pressed deeper into me and licked my clit with such force that I couldn't stay grounded any longer.

"Fuuuuu—uck!" I let out, my walls clamping around her fingers as she dug deep inside, pressing against my g-spot as she sucked on my clit. I rode my orgasm out until she finally pulled out of me and crawled upwards, wiping her mouth and then her fingers on the sheets beside me.

"I love you," I stated again, eager for her to hear my words.

She kissed me in response and I groaned at the taste of me on her lips.

"I love you too," she answered, collapsing on top of me.

I stroked my fingers through her hair for a few moments before kissing her again, lazily but with all the love I held for her in my heart. I brushed my fingers down her cheeks, against her arms and then her sides, before letting them fall to rest on her butt. I squeezed gently and then moved my right hand around to her lower abdomen, tickling along the hem of her underwear. I began pulling it down and she helped me remove it completely before resuming her position. I kissed her again, my tongue brushing past her lips, and pressed my fingers into her center, feeling her dripping wetness.

She moaned into my mouth and I felt dazed by my arousal. I coated my fingers with her juices before moving them up to toy with her clit. I started extremely slow, the way I knew she liked it, and she pulled back to look into my eyes. I could see the lust in them, but also the pure adoration, the love she held for me, and I couldn't believe that I'd never noticed it before. I had spent so much time being afraid, that I didn't notice the obvious thing right in front of me.

She had always been mine.

After a few minutes of bringing her up by rubbing my fingers against her clit, I finally shifted and entered her, fingers coated. She pushed herself down to meet me, and I filled her up completely, swallowing each moan that escaped her lips. I thrust my fingers up into her, curling them just so, and she struggled to keep her breaths steady. My left arm was wrapped around her back, holding her close, and I hoped she could feel my love with each thrust.

She began unwinding on top of me and I pressed kisses against her forehead and cheek, letting her grunts fill my ears with pleasure. I pushed in and out of her quickly, hard and deep, and I felt her muscles start to clamp around my fingers with her orgasm.

"I love you," she breathed into my ear before falling apart above me. I held her close before she collapsed on top of me, our bodies sticky with sweat. I removed my fingers from inside of her and didn't bother wiping them anywhere. I just pulled her body closer to me and kissed her hair over and over again, whispering to her how much I loved her, before letting sleep take us both.


End file.
